A penny for your thoughts
by Fernanda Bones
Summary: Honestidade demais nem sempre é a melhor pedida...Episódio 100, Missing Scene - ONE-SHOT


Título: A penny for your thoughts  
Autor:[b] Fernanda  
Categoria:[b] Challenge Bones NFF, Episódio 100, **Missing Scene****, **angst.  
Advertências: nenhuma  
Classificação: M / R

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)  
Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No  
Resumo: Honestidade demais nem sempre é a melhor pedida...

_ Dra. Brennan, esse é o agente especial do FBI, Seeley Booth.

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, sem entender o que um agente do FBI estava fazendo no Instituto. Seu chefe continuou.

_ Ele está aqui porque os seus serviços foram recrutados pelo FBI para ajudar em um caso. Eles precisam de alguém para identificar duas vítimas de um suposto serial killer.

_ Por que eles precisam de mim para isso ? – ela pergunou olhando para o agente.

_ Porque os corpos só foram encontrados após 5 anos enterrados, e só restam ossos. Nenhum deles tem fichas médicas ou dentárias para que possamos identificá-los e prosseguir com a identificação, e conseqüentemente com a investigação. – o agente mesmo respondeu. – E eu pesquisei seu trabalho e sei que é uma das melhores especialistas em ossos do país e...

_ A melhor. – ela o corrigiu.

O agente sorriu, achando graça na falta de modéstia dela. Temperance Brennan prosseguiu.

_ Você disse prosseguir com a investigação... Após cinco anos... Por que ? Não tem outras prioridades ?

_ Porque o serial killer voltou a atacar, Dra. Brennan. – ele respondeu simplesmente. – E agora o caso está nas minhas mãos. E eu não costumo falhar ou deixar um serviço inacabado.

Temperance deu um meio sorriso. O agente parecia bastante eficiente, e bonito, ela notou, muito bonito. Alto, maxilar proeminente, sobrancelhas retas, bonitos olhos castanhos, cabelos escuros bem cortados que contrastavam com a pele clara. E pelo que ela entendia de anatomia, devia possuir um corpo muito bem proporcional por baixo do terno escuro.

Booth percebeu que a cientista ficou pensativa, o olhar vago parecia analisá-lo friamente. Ela olhou novamente para seu chefe.

_ Eu tenho escolha ? – ela perguntou direta, como era de seu feitio.

_ Honestamente não, Dra. Brennan. O FBI e o Instituto já fizeram os devidos acertos.

Ela suspirou e estendeu a mão para o agente.

_ Parece que você conseguiu uma parceira. Vou ter uma arma ?

Ele apertou a mão que ela estendia e sorriu.

_ De maneira nenhuma, Dra. Brennan. Eu serei sua arma.

_ Pode me chamar de Temperance, ou de Brennan.

_ Pode me chamar de Booth.

* * *

_**Seis semanas depois, apartamento da Brennan...**_

_ Não me chame de Bones ! – ela o repreendeu pela milésima vez.

O apelido que ele lhe dera a irritava profundamente. Booth, como sempre, a ignorou.

_ Eu preciso investigar o local primeiro ! Depois eu busco você certo ?

_ Não. Isso não soa como uma parceria ! – ela reclamou. – Você pode comprometer os ossos se eu não estiver junto.

_ É perigoso ! Não posso levar uma civil numa investigação ! Seu trabalho é identificar o que eu encontrar ! – ele se exaltou.

_ Não venha me dizer o que eu devo fazer ! Não trabalho para você !

Booth passou as mãos pelo cabelo num gesto nervoso. Ela era realmente teimosa e irritante, além de extremamente convencida. Mas infelizmente, competente, muito competente, ele precisava reconhecer.

_ Bones, me escute ! Eu estou apenas seguindo normas ! Não posso te levar !

Ela ignorou o apelido e sorriu.

_ Não preciso que me leve. Eu pegou um táxi.

Booth suspirou exasperado. Ele estava perdendo um tempo precioso ali, discutindo com uma mula.

_ Droga ! – ele xingou. – Ok, você vem comigo. Mas se der um passo em falso e colocar sua vida em risco, eu mesmo acabo com você !

Ela ampliou o sorriso. Sabia de um jeito de como gostaria que ele acabasse com ela, numa cama, mas se lhe dissesse ele provavelmente ficaria tão chocado, que desmaiaria. Temperance correu para pegar sua bolsa e o seguiu.

* * *

_**Horas mais tarde, Celeiro abandonado...**_

Nada foi encontrado no local indicado pelo informante e Booth deu um soco na parede, sentindo-se frustrado. Temperance o observava. Ele se voltou para ela.

_ O que você está olhando ? – ele perguntou com rispidez.

_ Só estou pensando.

_ Um centavo por seus pensamentos... – ele provocou.

_ Valem muito mais. – ela retrucou.

Booth a olhou enquanto os outros agentes deixavam o local. Ele notou que ela ainda o encarava, deixando-o desconfortável. Estava acostumado ao olhar de admiração das mulheres devido a sua aparência e profissão, mas esses incríveis olhos azuis o estavam deixando sem graça.

_ O que foi ? – ele perguntou. – Estou com alguma coisa nos dentes ?

Temperance sorriu.

_ Não.

_ Estou falando sério, Bones ! Por que você está me encarando ?

_ Você é muito atraente. Não posso olhar ? E não me chame de Bones !

O queixo dele caiu. Temperance deu risada ao notar como ele ficou vermelho. Booth parecia chocado com suas palavras.

_ Você só pode ser louca... – ele enfim falou. – É sempre tão sincera ?

_ Sempre. Embora eu perceba que isso parece incomodar a maioria das pessoas, não vejo porque deva mudar.

Ela se aproximou mais e só agora ele pareceu perceber que estavam sozinhos. Booth a encarou e seu semblante estava sério. O que ela estaria pensando, em um caso rápido entre as investigações ? Ele não queria isso, estava farto de casos curtos e superficiais. Ele estava à procura de uma namorada.

Booth meneou a cabeça. Estaria mesmo pensando em namorar aquela maluca ? Tinha de admitir que ela era incrivelmente linda, mas também irritante e convencida. Então porque a única coisa que ele conseguia pensar quando ela se aproximava assim, era em como seria sentir seus lábios sob os dele ?

Temperance notou que ele parecia nervoso e sorriu intimamente. O que ele faria se ela o beijasse ? Booth não se afastou quando ela o alcançou. Isso queria dizer que ele não a repeliria ? Só saberia tentando, e ela não era mulher de recuar quando queria alguma coisa.

Ela estendeu a mão e pegou a gravata dele. Analisou o desenho e sorriu.

_ Sempre me perguntei o por que das gravatas chamativas... – ela sussurrou perto dos lábios dele. – Vai me contar ?

Booth a encarou, os olhos escurecendo de desejo. Ele tinha entendido o recado, afinal era homem. Ela queria tanto quanto ele, e ele não estava em posição de discutir. Booth a enlaçou pela cintura e colou sua boca na dela. Temperance subiu as mãos e o enlaçou pelo pescoço. Booth a beijou de leve a principio, com calma, reconhecendo território para depois aprofundar o beijo fazendo-a sentir o calor de sua língua faminta.

Os beijos prosseguiram famintos, exigentes e profundos. Temperance sentia uma excitação violenta correndo por suas veias, e podia sentir que ele também estava excitado. O pênis ereto pressionava suas coxas, deixando-a ainda mais louca por ele. Ela afastou os lábios do beijo.

_ Que tal testar se esse feno é macio ? – ela sussurrou de encontro aos lábios dele. – Ninguém precisa saber...

Booth a encarou com estranheza. Ele ainda estava ofegante e tinha os lábios vermelhos por causa dos beijos.

_ O que você está querendo dizer com isso ?

_ Que podemos aliviar nossas necessidades biológicas aqui e ninguém ficaria sabendo.

_ É pra isso que eu serviria ? Para satisfazer suas necessidades biológicas ? – Booth perguntou indignado.

Temperance notou que ele estava bravo. Não entendia o por que, mas sabia que ele estava furioso.

_ Não só as minhas, posso notar seu nível de excitação pelo...

_ Pelo amor de Deus ! – ele interrompeu. – Você só pode estar brincando !

_ O que foi ? O que eu disse de mais ?

_ Nunca fui e nunca serei um brinquedinho sexual, Dra. Temperance Brennan ! Eu sou um homem sério e estou à procura de um relacionamento sério. Uma namorada, não alguém que queira me usar e depois jogar fora !

Booth saiu do local, deixando-a sozinha, perdida em seus pensamentos. Temperance sentiu uma lágrima correr por seu rosto. Definitivamente as pessoas não gostavam de sinceridade, e ela estava longe de saber como se relacionar com elas.

FIM


End file.
